


An Approximation of Love

by Monna99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, M/M, Multi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: Bucky is sick of seeing Steve in pain. It's time he did something about that.





	An Approximation of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ... maybe two years ago. I hadn't posted it because I was going to make it part of a larger story, but I haven't written a single other word so I figure I might as well toss it on here since this is probably as fleshed out as it's likely to get. Fair warning: it's pretty much just porn.
> 
> I also don't remember where I got the title or where I was going with it. Oops?

“We don’t need to talk about Tony, Buck.”

Bucky tightened his arms around Steve. “Yes, we do.” He shifted, stretching out on the bed. “I know you’re trying to protect me, but he’s part of your life and a friend.” He didn’t want Steve thinking that Bucky didn’t care or that he hated Stark. He definitely did not hate Stark for trying to kill him. He’d been right to do it. But he didn’t like that the other man was now hurting Steve. 

Steve sighed. “He gave me a place to belong. Waking up in a new time with everyone I’d known and loved gone ... it took a toll.”

Bucky clenched his jaw, knowing that there was plenty Steve wasn’t saying. He couldn’t stand the thought of Steve alone and hurting - maybe even thinking of hurting himself. Except Steve wouldn’t because he simply was not built that way even when there was nothing to keep him going. What would it have been like when he had no one? Bucky splayed his hand on Steve’s chest, across his heart. He was grateful to Howard’s kid for giving Steve something to fight for - something to protect. It was exactly what Steve would have needed. 

“He designed the Avengers’ compound with all of us in mind. He worked so hard on creating something for each of us. He even made some great adjustments to the shield.” Steve rubbed at his eyes and Bucky’s heart took a dive. 

“Steve.” 

“Sorry.” Steve pulled his hand away, the blue of his eyes dimmed by misery. “I love having you by my side. I would never change that … I just-”

“You’re allowed to miss him, Steve.” Bucky wasn’t just giving lip service. The more Steve had told him about those first few months, alone and purposeless, the more Bucky felt grateful to Stark, and the more the guilt bit and ate at him. 

He needed to do find a way to talk to Stark because Steve needed his friend. Except Stark would probably shoot Bucky on sight. And Steve would try to protect him again and they’d be back at each other’s throats. Best to avoid a round two. Sam was great at that healthy emotional balance thing - he could probably talk to Stark. Unless Iron Man threw the Falcon in jail like last time. Steve would object to that too. Shit. Only way to do it would be to convince Steve that he should reach out to Stark.

Steve tipped Bucky’s chin up, wondering at the thoughtful silence. “Okay?” He looked worried. 

Bucky patted his chest reassuringly but didn’t answer. 

The blond shifted forward, lips latching onto Bucky’s hungrily, greedily, making Bucky groan. God, it felt good when Steve took what he wanted. He shifted back and pulled Steve on top of him. They were both hard again. He didn’t know what Steve’s refractory period had been before the serum but Bucky’s was sure as hell a lot shorter. 

“Come on, Steve, fuck me.”

“Yes.” Steve pushed back and flipped Bucky over onto his knees. He grabbed his hips and pulled so that Bucky’s ass was in the air, head buried in the pillows. “Like this, Buck? This what you want?”

Bucky pushed back into those hands, felt Steve’s dick poke and prod at his ass cheeks. “Yes. Yes, please, Steve. Hard, please. I need it hard.”

Steve’s hands gentled instead, fingers stroking and soothing where Bucky needed cleansing pain and he could have cried.

“No, Buck. I won’t hurt you.”

Bucky’s breath hitched and he moved away, sat up.

Steve released him reluctantly.

“You won’t really be hurting me,” he murmured, knowing it was futile. Steve was never rough, he thought it would make him like Hydra. Bucky didn’t have the words to explain that he needed the strength of the blond’s hands - of Steve’s hands - using him and controlling him so that he felt safe again, whole again because he didn’t want Hydra to own his pain.

Steve’s hands clenched. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

Bucky swallowed painfully and moved into his friend’s arms. They closed around him instantly, always his harbor. They laid down and breathed together until Steve began to doze off. Bucky was still hard but he didn’t want sex anymore. He wanted what he’d always wanted. To make Steve happy.

 

“Rogers,” Bucky held out the small, black phone. It was flipped open and there was a live connection. 

Steve stared at him in confusion. It was the black phone that he kept on him at all times. The one that only one other person had the number to. 

“Tony?” He asked. “Tony’s calling?” The blond gaped then sprang forward and took the phone, moving away from Bucky.

“He didn’t call,” Bucky answered. Stark wouldn’t hear him, he’d muted the call. 

Steve turned back to Bucky. “You called him? You talked to him?”

Bucky shook his head, expression guarded. “The last person he would want to talk to would be me.” He walked to the door, ready to leave Steve alone with his conversation. He didn’t need a spectator. “You should say something, he picked up.”

Steve looked at the phone, then glanced back up as Bucky was getting ready to walk out. “No, Buck. Stay. If … if you’re okay with this, then I want you here.”

Bucky assessed the other man. He looked pale but determined. Bucky forced an encouraging grin and closed the door again, leaning back against it. “You’ll do fine. Now say something before he hangs up.”

Steve took a breath then unmuted the phone. “Hello, Tony.”

Bucky held his breath. 

“Tony…” Steve sounded pained, he sounded so unsure. It was completely unlike him. 

Bucky hated to hear his friend sound that way but it was necessary if the other man was going to mend this bridge. 

Steve breathed into the phone for a minute, gripping it tightly with eyes closed. Bucky couldn’t hear any sound coming from the other end of the line. “Tony,” Steve bit his lip, “I miss you.”

Still nothing. 

“I hate this. I hate being away from you.” Steve took a breath. He was going to break that phone if his grip got any tighter. 

Bucky moved quickly and put his arms around Steve, held him from behind and buried his face against that wide shoulder.

Steve sighed out a shaky breath, leaning back against Bucky. 

There was a short burst of a voice over the phone line. “No, it was … nothing.”

Bucky tried not to let that sting. Steve placed his hand over Bucky’s in apology and Bucky kissed his neck.

“Tony, I want to see you again. Do you want that? With the Accords in place …”

Steve hung his head, listening closely. Bucky held his breath. 

“Anywhere, Tony.” Steve gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah, you too. I’ll wait for your text.” He spun around in Bucky’s arms and hugged Bucky to him, phone still against his ear. “I’ll see you soon,” he breathed. 

The blond still didn’t disconnect the call. He wasn’t saying anything, apparently content to listen to the other man breathe. Stark seemed to be doing the same thing. Bucky nearly rolled his eyes but really he wasn’t any better. He ducked his head against Steve’s shoulder, hands caressing his back.

The two men were silent and Bucky knew Steve was about to hang up and then would be back to being miserable. Neither wanted to end the call, that was obvious. Bucky narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He wasn’t threatened. He knew Steve loved him, even if he didn’t understand why, but it seemed he wasn’t the only person Steve loved.

Huh. So Steve was in love with Stark. And Stark - how could he not be in love with Steve? How could anyone not be in love with Steve? Bucky could empathize. He’d loved Steve from the moment they met, he just hadn’t known at five years old how much that love would grow. And suddenly he needed to feel Steve, the demand keen and acute. He needed his skin, his taste, needed all of him. He stepped back, pushing against Steve’s arm and lowered himself down to his knees. 

Steve’s eyes widened. 

_Don’t hang up_ , he mouthed. He slid his hands up Steve’s thighs, long legs encased in jeans. Steve looked so different now. They both did, he supposed. He cupped him through the denim and Steve began hardening under his palm as Bucky stroked, caressed, and worshipped on his knees. The blond made an aborted groan. His breathing grew more unsteady as Bucky mouthed him, the cloth soaked from his spit. Not enough, not nearly enough. He had to have Steve on his tongue.

There were sounds - Tony talking - coming from the phone. Steve gasped as Bucky freed him and without preamble swallowed him down to downy soft pubic hair, as blond as the one on his head, hand gently rolling the soft, beautiful balls nestled beneath. 

Steve was panting now, hand on Bucky’s head. “God, Tony.”

The blond looked down, met Bucky’s gaze and he thrust forward, groaning when Bucky easily took him down his throat. He was getting to be an expert at deep throating.

“I want you here, too. I want you by my side.” Steve groaned and cupped Bucky’s jaw, licking his lips as Bucky slurped and swallowed around his cock. “Just like that,” he whispered.

The other man had to know what was happening. He had to, Bucky thought wildly. His cock jerked and he lapped at Steve, his drool coating him. 

“Yes,” Steve panted, index finger against Bucky’s red lips where they stretched around his hefty cock.

He pulled out and thrust back into Bucky’s mouth. “I wanted to, Tony. So much.” He moaned, and Bucky pulled off, shifting down to lick his balls. He suckled on one as Steve stroked his cock. “Did you? You never said anything either, Tony.” The blond listened and then groaned. “Christ yes, I wanted to have you, to strip you until you couldn’t hide behind any armor.”

Bucky wondered if Stark was turned on. If he was hard under whatever brand name clothing he was wearing, cock straining against his fly as he listened to Steve being pleasured. Or maybe he’d already pulled that pampered cock out and was jerking it as he listened to Steve pant and moan.

More noise over the speaker and Steve leaked more precome. Bucky moved quickly and caught it on his tongue, sucking harder, lips sealed tight, tongue slipping under the head of Steve’s cock.

“Please.”

And Steve, Steve who never lost control, moaned and started thrusting down his throat wildly until Bucky sobbed in relief and gripped himself, opened his pants and jerked himself furiously. Steve’s fingers slid into his hair, gripped tightly and pulled Bucky’s face into his crotch, nose against his pubes. 

“Yes, so good,” Steve groaned. He sounded pained. There were loud gasps coming from the phone now and Bucky nearly sprained his wrist pulling on his cock.

Steve’s fingers gripped his hair painfully now and he slammed his hips forward one last time, ejaculating down his throat so that Bucky almost choked and he was so hot for it he squeezed down on himself and came violently. Come splattered on Steve’s pants and shoes and his own clothing. 

He pulled back rapidly, needing to breathe and took deep lungfuls of air. He was proud that he’d swallowed nearly everything. He licked his lips, getting the last of the semen dotting them and glanced up in time to see heat flare in Steve’s gaze again. Too soon for round two, even for them. His rush of adrenaline was abating, both their breathing quickly evening out. Bucky leaned forward and placed a kiss on Steve’s sated cock. Steve hummed contentedly and petted Bucky gently, fingers tender on the side of Bucky’s face. This was exactly what he needed and what Steve had been so afraid to give him before now. He needed to feel punished, needed Steve to control him because Steve was good and perfect and safe and he would never use Bucky for evil. That shade of almost-violence released Bucky from the guilt that drove its hooks into him. He needed that roughness because when Steve was inevitably tender afterward, it felt like being forgiven. 

Bucky inhaled the scent of sex, burying his nose in Steve’s crotch like a dog and gave a little lick, making Steve jerk and his cock twitch again.

Steve made a sound of protest and slipped his hand to Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him up. Bucky let himself be hauled to his feet and crushed against Steve. He groaned quietly as his sensitized cock brushed against the blond’s. This close to Steve he could hear soft pants coming from the headset. 

“Steve,” he heard rasped over the receiver. 

“Right here, baby,” Steve murmured and if it had been possible, Bucky would have come again. He nuzzled deeper into Steve’s arm and Steve kissed his temple.

“I wish I could touch you.”

Steve sighed, “I do too, Tony. But I’ll see you soon, and when I do …”

Stark groaned over the phone, “When I get you in a room with a bed I’m bending you over it and fucking you until I can’t stand anymore.”

Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s side, mouth muzzled against Steve’s shoulder to keep from gasping.

“Yeah?” Steve chuckled, his hand massaging Bucky’s head. “Maybe it’ll be you bent over, Stark.”

Bucky whined very quietly, his hips jerking as Steve bit his lip lightly, licking into his mouth. He heard Tony groan, wondered if he was stroking his spent cock.

“Guess we’ll find out, Steve.”

“Can’t wait, baby.”

Tony was quiet for a long time and Steve stiffened, looking worried. “Tony?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you change your mind?” Steve’s arm tightened around Bucky and Bucky kissed him again in a poor attempt at comfort. Steve slipped his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, sucking hungrily on his tongue before separating with a wet smack. Bucky knew Stark must have heard that. 

Stark cleared his throat. “What? No. I’m putting my meetings on hold and booking a hotel.” Tony still sounded slightly out of breath. Bucky hid a smug smile against Steve’s jaw.

“Good.”

There was a long pause again but it was a comfortable one, Steve was smiling and he kissed Bucky’s temple again. “How’s your throat, sweetheart?” he asked, rubbing Bucky’s back tenderly.

“What?” Tony asked, before there was the sound of a crash and swearing.

Bucky huffed a quiet laugh. “Fine,” he murmured to Steve.

The blond nodded, grinning but he looked worried too. That was Steve’s way of confirming to Tony that he hadn’t just been jerking off and pretty much cementing whom he’d been with because Stark had always suspected. And maybe he’d been jealous too. Bucky couldn’t blame him, Steve was … something special. 

“Tony, what was that? You okay?”

“Umm, yeah. Yeah. Just Dummy, you know? Major klutz.”

“Right.” Steve bit his lip. “So, you’ll text me the hotel info and time?”

Before Stark answered there was beep from Steve’s phone. He pulled it away from his ear and grinned, relieved. “I’ll see you then,” he murmured back into the phone.

“I’ll bring the lube!” Stark chirped loudly and Steve laughed. 

“Just make sure you show up. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

“God, don’t you dare get me going again. I just came my brains out.”

“If you thought this was good, wait ‘til I suck them out of you.”

Stark was struck silent - a first as far as Bucky was concerned - and then said shakily, “I’ll see if they can get us in earlier.”


End file.
